


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - No Band, Alternate Universe - Popstar, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Childhood Friends, Dramedy, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gen, Getting Back Together, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Injury, M/M, Minor Injuries, Reconciliation, Sungjong-centric, Travel, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Jang Dongwoo/Lee Howon | Hoya, Jang Dongwoo/Lee Sungjong, Lee Sungyeol/Nam Woohyun, OT7 - Relationship





	Untitled

**11:30 AM**

His phone was vibrating from it sat on the table.He was confused,not understanding why someone would be calling him.

 _I don't remember having anything planned today._ He wondered. _Why would someone be calling me right now?_

His phone stopped vibrating,telling him that the call had gone straight to voicemail.


End file.
